


Function

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian has not encountered baby toys--before today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Function

Damian had apparently never seen a baby toy before. Somehow.

He held up the pastel-colored ring of keys, as if judging them for their ridiculous ability to open nothing. He squeezed one key between his fingertips, apparently disgusted when he found it had some give. “What is this even for?”

Dick had smiled softly at Damian. “It's for teething. Babies chew on it when their teeth are coming in.”

Damian nodded, though his brow was kind of creased. “Does it have to be these colors? It seems a bit much. And why does it have to be keys? These keys won't work for anything. Its function should determine how it looks.”

“Babies like colors.”

“So? Does it impair their ability to teethe if it's not a color they like?” Damian demanded.

It made Dick feel a bit strongly for the boy. He had certain elements of being spoiled in his childhood, that was for sure—an island as a birthday present came to mind.

But toys—and getting to be a child—had been conspicuously absent. He ruffled Damian's hair, and said, “It's kind of an extra thing. Like the ice cream we're about to get.”

Damian looked confused, but the brightness at the mention of ice cream was obviously there—though there was the protest of, “Ice cream is not a good choice for nutrition.”

“But you like it, right?” Dick didn't turn a judging stare on Damian, just said it rather offhandedly.

Damian didn't answer, but as Dick got the ice cream out of the freezer, he already had two bowls.

They ate in relative peace, discussing baby toys a bit and their purpose.

That ended, of course, when Tim came in and was promptly refused ice cream by Damian, despite not even having mentioned it.

That was what Dick jokingly referred to as the 'Ice Cream Wars' after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had. Renaroo on Tumblr did a similar little drabble, or at least from a similar prompt, but I'm the one who gave the prompt, so I'm not stealing, just to be clear. :)


End file.
